


angels be callin

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, brianna needs the cooch, pillow princess reg, pussy eatin’, she be, 👀👀 oh fuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ah, shit!” Regina squealed the moment she heard the door squeak open. She fumbled with the duvet lazily covering her stomach and held it to her chest, face flushing bright red as she stared Brianna in the eyes. “Get out, Bri!”“You were saying my name,” Brianna whispered and kicked the door shut. Regina looked up at her with wide blue eyes as she knelt down at the end of the bed. “Care to tell me why?”





	angels be callin

**Author's Note:**

> i’m very creative with the titles of my smut this is the second time i’ve compared reg to an angel and the second time i’ve titled one after get you by daniel caeser (first time i posted it)

“Ah, shit!” Regina squealed the moment she heard the door squeak open. She fumbled with the duvet lazily covering her stomach and held it to her chest, face flushing bright red as she stared Brianna in the eyes. “Get out, Bri!”

“You were saying my name,” Brianna whispered and kicked the door shut. Regina looked up at her with wide blue eyes as she knelt down at the end of the bed. “Care to tell me why?”

“Fuck, Bri,” Regina gasped as she felt nimble fingers creep under the duvet and began massaging up and down her calf. She’d never been touched by another woman before. She’d never been touched by another _anyone_ before. It had always been herself and her fingers and her awkward angles. 

“Is this okay? Can I do this?” Brianna asked gently as her fingertips lightly grazed the skin of Regina’s inner thigh. Regina bit down on her lip, eyes screwed shut, and nodded enthusiastically at the contact. She wondered how she had gone her entire life without anyone else touching her. At the response, Brianna flipped the duvet off of the other woman to reveal her naked body. Feeling overdressed, and anticipating what was to come next, Brianna pulled her own shirt off. She then pushed Regina’s knee away and got a good look at what she was working with. 

Regina closed her thighs, embarrassed, and avoided eye contact. Brianna quirked an eyebrow, “what’s wrong?”

“I’ve never…” Regina hesitated. Her blush had travelled down to her neck by now and Brianna found it nothing but cute. 

“You’ve never what?”

“I’ve never...I’m…no ones ever...I’ve only ever masturbated,” Regina admitted with shame. She covered her face with the duvet in embarrassment until she felt nails lightly dragging up and down her inner thigh again. 

“That’s a big responsibility,” Brianna muttered, “but it’s never hard to make a virgin cum.”

Regina cried out. She whipped the duvet away from her face and worked Brianna’s hand from her leg. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried…”

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

“No! I’m not worried about you...with me. I’m worried about me with you?” Regina sounded unsure of her wording. But she continued, “I...I can’t even make...myself cum most of the time. If I can’t make myself cum how am I supposed to make you cum?”

Brianna laughed lightly. She opened Regina’s legs again but instead of trail fingers up and down the skin, she propped herself up and crawled to hover over the blonde. Regina looked up and her innocently, her pretty eyes glazed over and cheeks patchy with heat. 

“I don’t wanna…” Regina began but didn’t finish. 

“Do you want me to fuck you with nothing in return?” Brianna asked in a quiet voice. She said it gently, not exactly in the business of scaring Regina. When she got a small nod in return, Brianna leaned her forehead against Regina’s shoulder and let out a tiny breath of a laugh. “You just admitted you’re a pillow princess, then.”

Regina moaned and arched her back upwards. She whispered out a _please_ and another nearly silent moan as she felt nails trace the skin of her waist. She lifted her head just the tiniest bit to capture Brianna’s lips in her own. Brianna followed her head back down to the pillow, taking one of Regina’s boobs in her hand and squeezing it. She pinched the nipple, and ran her thumb over it a few times, and Regina let out a soft sigh at the feeling. 

Prepping herself up higher, Brianna positioned one of her legs against Regina’s already sensitive pussy, rubbing against it with her thigh. Regina whined happily as she screwed her eyes shut, bucking her hips up for more. Biting down at the skin of Regina’s shoulder in an attempt to make the girl make a noise louder than a tiny whine, Brianna took her hand from Regina's boob and rubbed circles against her stomach instead. Regina mewled happily, grinding up to rub her pussy against Brianna’s thigh again. 

“We’ve been at this for five minutes. Already getting needy,” Brianna mumbled against the soft skin of Regina’s collar. Regina whined and nodded her head shamelessly and rutted her pussy against Brianna’s thigh again. Brianna backed up so Regina’s pussy was being ignored once again, though her chest was being kissed and licked at carefully. “Just wait.”

Regina let out a high pitched moan and grabbed the sheets desperately when Brianna dragged her teeth over her nipples. She barely breathed out a ‘please’ as she bucked her hips upward again. Brianna chuckled. She took a hand from the bed to ghost over the lips of Regina’s pussy. Regina sucked in a breath at the slightly ticklish feeling of fingers just barely touching her pussy and a tongue flicking over her nipple. 

“Please~!” Regina whined, desperately rolling her hips into Briannas hand but Brianna just pulling it away. 

“I said to just wait.”

“I can’t!” 

Brianna propped herself up again, staring up at Regina coldly. “You can,” but didn’t spend another second until her middle finger was rubbing up and down the folds of Regina’s pussy then slowly penetrating it. Regina called out and grabbed the duvet at her sides, back arching upwards. 

She let out breathy moans as Brianna’s finger fucked her slowly, moving in and out, curling inside of her, and slow kisses were being placed along her chest and stomach. She didn’t think someone else getting her off would feel any different than masturbation, but by God! It felt so different. She could just lay back and let her mind drift. She couldn’t do that with masturbation unless she never wanted to cum. 

Brianna’s mouth inched further and further down, her chin ghosting over the skin of Regina’s clit. The feather-like contact made Regina whine loudly, and in turn Brianna laughed and stopped moving. 

“Shush!” Regina complained. She rolled her hips and fucked herself on Brianna’s finger, reaching up to grip her own tit. Brianna sighed with a chuckle and kept going again. She pulled her finger out of Regina so only the tip was still in, holding Regina’s hips down as a whine of complaint filled the room, and slowly pushed a second one in. 

Regina moaned happily. She had never had two fingers in her before. Just one. “Fuck,” she breathed out. Brianna chuckled as she kissed and sucked at Regina’s thighs and heard quiet pleads for more yet satisfied moans. She pushed her fingers inside Regina up to the last knuckle and curled them, Regina gasping in a loud, high-pitched breath. 

Brianna had never fucked anyone so loud or desperate. She found it quite amusing, actually, but also incredibly encouraging. No one else she had ever fucked soaked up every touch like it was their last; no one else she had ever fucked pleaded and whined and became desperate at the tiniest action. It made her want to continue teasing and ghosting her fingers along Regina’s body for hours. But Regina was a virgin, and virgins don’t last too long after the first lick. 

“Do you wanna feel good?” Brianna whispered, her breath landing on Regina's shining wet pussy. Regina nodded frantically, fucking herself onto Brianna’s fingers. She gasped loudly and froze for a second, and Brianna thought Regina had cum just from getting fingered. But she thought wrong and Regina kept going. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

Regina gasped and stopped, frozen in shock. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Brianna with wide eyes. “Really?” And when Brianna nodded, Reg did so too, “oh my god, yes!” She opened her legs impossibly wider, moving her hand from her tit to Briannas head and guided it down. 

Brianna, once she felt the warmth and the wetness of Regina on her lips, grinned. She fucked Regina’s pussy harder as she licked a broad strip up the folds of sweet saltiness. Regina cried out, grabbing the pillow under her head. Brianna moved her tongue slowly, sometimes moving to kiss at the crevices between Regina’s pussy and thighs. 

She didn’t slow her fingers. They kept going steady, fast and hard, stopping every so often to curl and tease at Regina’s g-spot. And she licked up and down happily. She closed her mouth around Regina's clit and sucked and licked it, which made Regina cry out and arch her back. 

“That’s—fuck—so good,” Reginas breath hitched slowly after announcing it, and her stomach curled. Her breaths became more erratic as she barely sat up, her body convulsing as she tried desperately to hold back her orgasm. Brianna didn’t stop fucking her due to this, though. She wanted Regina to cum harder than she’s ever done, and around her fingers and in her mouth. 

“Are you going to cum, babygirl?” Brianna muttered. She flicked her tongue against Regina’s clit, then continued licking up and down. 

“No!” Regina cried out in embarrassment. She didn’t want to come after barely more than five minutes. 

“Hey, you can admit it.”

Brianna removed one finger from Regina's hole and replaced it with her tongue. She fucked her like that for not longer than a minute, simply out of how uncomfortable that position was for her, re-adding the second finger. 

Brianna curled her fingers and licked a slow stripe up Regina's pussy one last time, and then Regina's entire body was convulsing. Her toes curled and she cried out loudly, her eyes shut so tight she saw stars, back arching upward and downward frantically. She came loudly, pussy throbbing embarrassingly on Brianna’s tongue, her thighs closing around Brianna’s head. 

As Regina came down from her high, Brianna removed her fingers and licked up any cum still escaping. It took a minute or two before Regina was squirming in overstimulation and Brianna was crawling to hover over her again. 

“Was that good?” Brianna asked. She already knew the answer, but still wanted to hear it. She traced a finger over a red mark on Regina’s neck. 

“_So_,” Regina breathed out. She still hadn’t opened her eyes but a grin was painted on her face. 

“Bath time?”

Regina’s eyes shot open and she nodded frantically, squirming to get out from under Brianna. As she made her way to the hall, her knees were wobbly and had to grip the wall to stay up. She made a face at Brianna when she heard a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> my main tumblr is previousanon but my queen tumblr is taylors-roger


End file.
